


is it wrong that I think it's kinda fun (when I hit you in the back of the head with a gun?)

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Zero Spoilers, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Past Relationship(s), Red String of Fate, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: oh, and it was just his luck.





	is it wrong that I think it's kinda fun (when I hit you in the back of the head with a gun?)

**Author's Note:**

> sO BASICALLY in the last moments of ur life you see the red string of fate connecting you to your soulmate(s) !! And if ur soulmate died before you, you see the string when they die so.. this is rlly. Self indulgent . I don't even rlly like this ship bc of how unhealthy it can get sometimes but this idea popped into my head so?? Whoops y'all get soulmate angst

in the last moments of junkos life, she sees red.

she sees it, tied around her finger, unsevered. she always thought that she didn't have a soulmate, and if she did, it would surely be matsuda—but that connection has severed long ago, string cut. she had saw it for herself, her knife stabbing his body, the red connecting their fingers, in half.

but, but, but. 

on the other end of the trial room, there it was. her eyes widened, her big smile dropping, as she looked on in shock, something in her very core crying out.

makotos finger, tied up with a little, red string.

 

his look of despair was the last thing she ever saw. 

(it's funny; she thought she'd enjoy it more.)

 

 

makoto didn't move, still staring where she had stood, just moments ago before getting crushed. he whispered her name, unsure if it was a prayer or a curse, at this point.

it was red, everywhere. on her finger, on his, her blood, his heart. everything, the raw color of red.

_(her hair was red, once, too, that brief amount of time where she was good, no memories twisting her heart into a fist. there's irony, in that, he thinks)_

he was crying.

and his friends, his friends, who were glad this was finally over just moments ago, sick relief painted onto their face, look at him in worry. he almost wants to resent them, for being relieved, relieved that his soulmate is dead, but he knows that they have every right to be.

(but still, _still_.)

(in her last moments, junko _wasn't smiling_ )

he chokes, salty tears hot on his skin, as he drops to his knees. 

"I saw it," he said, "the red string."

 

_(he remembers: junko and mukuro, laughing with him, cracking jokes with smiles. the day before he woke up on a desk, memories erased, he remembers junko looming over him, a gun softly pressed to the back of his neck, ensuring he doesn't move as her sister prepares the memory altering syrum. he almost wants to laugh.)_

 

he watched his soulmate die, the reality of her being twisted, maybe cruel, the mastermind of all their suffering, his soulmate, only a bloody piece of meat under a press.

oh, and it was just his luck.


End file.
